Showers
by nature-lover2003
Summary: While undercover at HIVE Academy, Cyborg (Stone) finds out the hard way that the showers are co-gender. How will he react? (Strong T for nudity, but very little (if any) sexual content)


**(A/N: Not much to say except, in case you didn't read the rating in the summary, there will be mild to moderately graphic nudity as it is about the HIVE Academy showers. There will be some teasing, sexual talk, and hormones betraying the mind and body (lewd thoughts and arousal), but they will be very minimal. However, there won't be any sexual relations between the characters.)**

V-I-V-0-V-I-V

Cyborg, disguised via holographic rings as a new student named Stone, was walking in the hallway of the academy that led to his dorm room. He and the other students had just finished their after dinner classes and training and had roughly two hours before they had to turn in for the night.

He had been undercover now for less than two days and, so far, he doesn't have very much information on whatever they have planned. All he did know was that it codenamed the "Class Project" and that it was most likely a weapon of destruction.

He got along with many of the other students, except for Gizmo and a couple of others. Many of the other students liked to play the same video games that he, Beast Boy, and Robin like to play. He also discovered that some hadn't joined the academy because they were forced to do so, but had joined because they wanted to prove themselves to the people who shunned them their entire lives. The most surprising thing that he had learned about them, however, was that many of them, at one point in their life, had admired heroes! Not villains, but heroes!

He wanted to get back to his room as quick as possible so that he could contact the other Titans and get some rest before tomorrow, he had heard that it was going to be a busy day. He turned back into his normal form just as he was about to open his door. He quickly turned back into Stone when he heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. The footsteps sounded like they were coming from someone who was barefoot.

He got into an offensive stance, ready for anything, he then put his hands down and stared like an idiot when he heard a familiar southern accent, "Howdy there, Stone!"

Billy Numerous, Mammoth, and Gizmo all stood in front of him. What surprised and confused him the most though was that they were only wearing towels around their waists. This was the first time he had seen Billy without his costume and saw that he had short auburn hair and dusty hazel eyes.

"Oh, uh, hey guys," he finally spoke. "What are you doing dressed only in towels?" he asked, awkwardly.

"We're going to the showers, peedle brain!" Gizmo snapped at his stupidity.

"Uh, showers?" he questioned stupidly.

"Headmaster makes us shower everyday," Mammoth told him. "We can't go more than two days without showering."

"Have ya been to the showers yet?" Billy asked.

"Wel-uh, not exact- no, I haven't," he responded after having trouble with his words.

"You better get to the showers in the next two hours then," Mammoth told him.

"Yeah, or Blood'll whoop your ass!" Billy half-joked.

The three left and Cyborg ran into his dorm room. He almost considered calling the other Titans, but instead he used his holographic generator rings to give the illusion that he was now naked. He grabbed the towel by his doorway, wrapped it around himself, and walked out of his room.

He walked down the hallway until he saw a sign that pointed to the left and read 'showers'. He walked in the direction the sign pointed to and in only a couple of minutes, he saw a tan and black tile covering a wall with a large opening with no door. Judging from all the steam and obnoxious voices, he had found the showers.

He walked into the shower room and saw nearly all of his male classmates already in there. He hung up his towel on a hook then grabbed one of the bars of soap right near the entrance and joined them.

He got his body a little wet and began to wash and clean himself. Fortunately, his mechanical parts could handle light water pressure and soap, so there was no risk of short circuiting and/or accidentally frying everyone.

While cleaning his head, he happened to look to the side and could make out the silhouette of a thin, petite person in the steam. The clouds of steam began to clear up and he could make out the pale skin and pink hair of a very familiar person: Jinx.

He blushed fifty shades of deep red at the sight of her wet, naked body glistening under the lighting of the room. Her hair was down and a soaking wet mess from having just been washed. He quickly looked away and covered his private parts.

"See-More!" he whispered/yelled to the person next to him.

"Hm?" See-More looked at him. When he did, Cyborg almost had a panic attack because he thought he had talked to the wrong person. He had never seen See-More without his helmet and didn't expect to see him with two eyes - he just assumed that he was a Cyclops, even though he should've known better. He only recognized him because of his voice.

"Why is Jinx in here?!" he asked in a very overdramatic and panicked voice.

See-More looked at him oddly and his facial expression almost read 'are-you-serious?' "Welcome to HIVE Academy, where the showers are co-gender," he replied with mild sarcasm.

"What?! Nobody told me about this!" he quietly exclaimed so that he wouldn't make a scene.

Kyd Wykkyd tapped on his shoulder and began making a lot of hand gestures that Cyborg couldn't understand. If anything, he could care less about what those hand gestures mean and more on his appearance. He half-expected Kyd Wykkyd's red eyes to be some kind of contacts, but they weren't. He did somewhat expect to see that he had black hair, but not for it to also have a faint dark blue tint.

"He said, 'You never asked,'" See-More explained. "Although I'm sure that was sarcasm." He gave his friend a thumbs up, telling him that he's right.

"But, doesn't this bother any of you guys?" he asked, choosing his words very carefully.

"No, not really," he replied.

"How-? Why?" he questioned.

"Because we know what'll happen if we try to make a move on them," Mammoth answered.

"What will happen?" he asked again.

See-More answered by listing everything that would most likely happen, "Extra homework, twenty page essays, less food, more exercise, more combat training, and a bunch of other things. It applies to both genders."

"Has that ever actually happened?" he questioned again.

"Twice this year," he replied. "One was Kyd Wykkyd, he snuck up behind Angel and accidentally squeezed her breasts. The other was Gizmo, he walked in between Bumblebee's legs, she got startled and stumbled back into Billy."

Cyborg decided not to ask any more questions and just focus on getting clean and getting back to his room as soon as possible so that he could contact the others. Also, he felt like a big pervert for asking any questions at all.

For reasons unknown to even him, he found himself looking off to the side and saw XL Terrestrial standing there, as if frozen or in a trance. He looked in the direction of where he was staring and saw that he was looking at a blonde haired girl as she washed her chest and neck.

He blushed and looked away from that, but turned his head in the direction where Jinx was by mistake. He watched as she bent her head back and lifted her knee up as she rinsed out her hair.

He suddenly found himself giving his crotch a thorough cleaning after feeling a sharp, hot pain in his loins. He felt both his face and loins get hotter the more he watched and cleaned himself.

He watched as she started to wash her inner thighs and private areas. It sent another wave of heat and bliss as his length started to get a little hard.

He caught a glimpse of Jinx's light grey nipples when she turned to talk to Bumblebee. She handed her a small bottle of what looked like shampoo. He felt a wave of pure ecstasy course through him when Bumblebee reached both of her arms up to wash her hair, giving him a view of her breasts, but he couldn't see much because of all the steam that was practically as thick as fog at that point.

'Oh, man!' he thought, very frustrated, 'I wish I could see more of them!' He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head, 'No, what am I thinking?! Why am I still looking?!'

He didn't know exactly what was going on, but for some reason, he couldn't look away. It was as if he was in a trace. He snapped out of it when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder from behind.

"Hm?" he looked back at Billy and See-More, his face was completely flushed and, for some reason unknown to even him, his eyes were red.

"Uh..." See-More pointed down.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Look down," Billy told him.

His entire face heated up to the point where he thought that he would surely have a melt down when looked in between his legs. He saw the last thing any guy his age would want at any time: he had an erection.

When he looked, he also saw how the other guys didn't appear to be hard, in fact, they didn't appear to even be aroused! Suddenly, most of his assumptions about villains being immature went circling down the drain.

"Looks like someone's never been like this before," Billy guessed with a knowing smirk.

By that point, Cyborg's head was as red as a cherry. "I-I do-don't k-know wh-what you're talkin' about!" he shuddered, but he wasn't nervous, he was much more embarrassed if anything.

"Yeah, sure," he continued to smirk.

See-More had a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughs. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder when his laughter finally died down, "Come on, Billy, let's leave him be."

He shrugged, "Yeah, we gotta get to our rooms anyway."

The two villains grabbed their towels from the hooks. They dried off their dripping wet bodies, wrapped their towels around themselves, put their soap bars back, and left.

When they left, it was only then that Cyborg realized he, Jinx, and Bumblebee were the only ones left. Bumblebee gave Jinx back the bottle she borrowed from her.

"Thanks," Jinx gave her a slight smile.

"No problem," she gave a small smile of her own.

The two girls walked towards the exit together while having a conversation about the test coming up the next day. When they walked by him, he could've sworn he saw both of them give him a slight smirk, but only saw Jinx give him a wink. They grabbed their towels, dried off, covered themselves with the towels, put their bars of soap back, and left him there to stand dumbfounded.

He stood there in utter shock and pure embarrassment, feeling like the most perverse student at HIVE Academy. He stayed there until the heat in his loins cooled down. He grabbed his towel, rapidly dried off his holographic disguised body, covered himself, put the soap back, and left the showers for his dorm room. The water and lights in the room shut off as soon as he left.

That night, instead of contacting the other Titans, he turned back into his normal form and fell onto the bed. His closed his eye and went to sleep, having completely forgotten that he was on a mission at all.

V-I-V-0-V-I-V

**(A/N: I apologize if this was bad, but one-shots aren't exactly my cup of tea. If you don't believe me, read my other two one-shots. Trust me if I don't like them very much, chances are you won't either.**

**In case you guys haven't been to my profile lately, well, I deleted "Dark Secrets". And I'm not gonna lie, that was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done. **:(** I didn't want to delete it, but my health just couldn't handle it.**

**The blonde haired girl that XL was staring at is an OC. I can't give very much information about her, except that she has a very strong connection to HIVE Academy.**

**The next chapters of "The Scooby Gang Meets the Teen Titans" and "Interstellar Roots" are in the works. "Roots" will probably get updated faster than my crossover, mainly because the next chapter of the crossover doesn't have my favorite characters, so I'm not as excited to get it done.**

**If you guys think that I should change the rating from T to M, then definitely let me know in the reviews. And, seriously, review this time, please nothing shitty. If you don't have anything nice or helpful to say, don't say anything at all.)**


End file.
